


Sound the Bells [vid]

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Metamorphosis, Fanvids, Gen, Multi, Parallels, Season/Series 01, Song: Sound the Bells (Dessa), Superpowers, Transformation, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Boys, sound the bellsThe sun rose from the west todayI doubt we'll see it setOh and boys, bear it wellPut all your paper maps awayMercator here can't help
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sound the Bells [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> cws for characters falling/jumping off of high places and a brief close up of a character in a bikini?

<https://www.dailymotion.com/video/k7nR404HX8bl2PweI4Z>

Password: bells

Length: 4:22

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is the first fanvid I've ever completed! I've been wanting to try making them for years ( _years_ ).... My first idea with this was to try to argue that the moon pool/the PR17 cave were similar and my second was to use a lot of pretty underwater clips but idk how much either of those ideas made it in  
> Aaaah I know I have a lot of notes. It could be in better resolution and maybe one day when I know what I'm doing better I can remaster it. I didn't spend a lot of time picking out the song which worked out surprisingly well, actually, and I didn't realize until the end that I had picked a four minute song to vid as my first....
> 
> I definitely noticed some cool things I wouldn't have if I hadn't made this video, some cinematic parallels such as how when Zack first meets Billy, Jason gets in between them the same way Billy does when he first morphs.
> 
> lyrics [here](https://genius.com/Dessa-sound-the-bells-lyrics)
> 
> song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIGioQ7tfXg)
> 
> Made with Davinci Resolve  
> Please let me know, if you'd like, if the any of the links ever break


End file.
